


You Just May Be Right (Alex Gaskarth)

by MyLovelyHopefulLifetoLive



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Cinderblock Garden, Established Relationship, F/M, Lyrics as dialogue, Retelling of Personal Story, pregnancy reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLovelyHopefulLifetoLive/pseuds/MyLovelyHopefulLifetoLive
Summary: Alex helps you come to terms with the unexpected announcement of your sister’s pregnancy.Based on this GIF: https://mylovelyhopefullifetolive.tumblr.com/post/188266952466/you-just-may-be-right-alex-gaskarth





	You Just May Be Right (Alex Gaskarth)

“My sister’s going to need a babysitter in nine months”

As expected, a reaction much like yours was heard on the other end of the phone line, complete silence, disbelief, followed up by hesitation to speak.

“Wow” was your boyfriend Alex’s reply, once the intent behind your words registered, his incredulous expression and raised bushy eyebrows reflecting in the glass panel over the soundboard, “Um, congratulations, Auntie (Y/N)?”

“I know,” you responded, one hand holding your phone and your forehead pressed to the upper part of the steering wheel, this action, combined with doubt, the reason why you hadn’t yet driven out of your office’s parking lot, despite having finished work close to an hour ago.

“You’re not happy about it.”

“How _can_ I be? Look, I get I’m supposed to be all excited for her and my brother-in-law but how can I be when I’m thinking about the timing. It’s obviously the _last thing_ they need right now!”

“(Y/N)”, he adopts a calm tone, trying to find the silver lining in this unexpected situation, “life, it works in mysterious ways. You were the _last_ thing I was looking for and look at us now.”

“We’re not talking about a relationship, Alex!” You exclaim, “We’re talking a _baby_! A freakin_’ _human life that they’re bringing into the world! Something that to an extent can be planned for!”

“You know just as well as I do that things aren’t financially stable for them!” you continue in a vent, “They can barely afford to pay their rent, which I might add is a steal because my parents own the building! And they want to have kids? Is the matter so pressing that they can’t wait a few years, the time it might take for things to settle? Whatever happened to following the saying,” if you can’t afford a condom, you can’t afford kids?“

On a rampage, you unleash it all, "I’ve seen the way they parent their _dog. _They punish her by sending her in penance on the couch._ The couch! _How’s that supposed to translate to human parenting?”

Now defeated, you sigh, “It’s wrong of me to say, but because of all the situations they’ve been through and have not yet resolved, I just can’t picture them as parents.”

Ever the optimist, Alex suggests hopefully,“ Maybe with the adjustments that they’ll be forced to make, they’ll mature.”

“_Ha!_” You bark, “That’ll be the day! Both have had countless opportunities and they’ve failed _every single time!”_

Not leaving him with any chance to reply, you exclaim once more, your tone, however, now taking on an edge of guilt and shame.

“And that’s not even taking into consideration that I feel terrible for reacting the way I did!”

“Yeah, about that, _how_ did you?” He’s curious now, eager to see how your dramatic personality digested the call you shared earlier with your sister.

“I "delivered” if that’s what you’re asking. Whatever that means. Basically, instead of screaming out of happiness when she said “I’m pregnant,” I replied, "Okay? Are you sure?”, then I passed the phone to my brother because I was in shock.”

“_Ah_,” he chuckles, adding more to your embarrassment, "that couldn’t be more you even if you tried.”

“The fact remains that I don’t even know how to act around her anymore,” you state anxiously, disregarding his comment, “Do I need to put aside my passions and only focus on the baby when I’m with her? Do I suddenly need to check on her every three seconds? Do I need to start acting more adult-y?”

“_Lex,_” you gasp, full on overthinking mode, “what if it’s twins, or what if the baby’s born with some birth defect?”

“Or _worse_” you nearly hyperventilate, “What if my niece or nephew doesn’t like me or I don’t feel that instant love when they’re placed in my ar—”

“-Your parents will support them, right?” He cuts you off before this escalates into an uncontrollable panic attack, the shock the reason for your automatic reply.

“Probably, yeah. Even though they wish they didn’t have to. Along with my grandmother”

“Okay, so don’t stop being yourself and take it one day at a time alright?” He advises, pressing his point further, “There’s no need to panic for things that you can’t possibly contr—”

“(Y/N)!” He cuts himself off in a sudden exclamation, the intent newfound excitement, “being the cool aunt and uber-cool uncle will be a great experience for when we have our own kids! Did you ever think of _that_? So yeah, it’s going to be all right." 

"Gaskarth” it’s your turn to chuckle, in admiration, then after bringing your head to the headrest, exhale in relief, because only he can make you smile in the darkest moments, by finding the gold in them, “You may be right. You just may be right”

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot didn’t come out of the blue; it’s almost entirely the retelling of my reaction to my sister announcing to me that I was going to be an Auntie. And yes, due to certain circumstances, I’m not so thrilled about it.
> 
> But, hey, as the lyrics of‘’Cinderblock Garden’’ (which I unconsciously included) go, we have to ‘’find the gold in our darkest moments’’. So, I’m actually looking forward to holding her child in my arms and watching he or she grow.
> 
> As usual, like/reblog/comment. It’s well appreciated!


End file.
